As is known, swimming pools require a periodical cleaning mainly of their bottoms, and said cleaning can be carried out either manually, which entails the need to carry out a hard and unpleasant work, or by using some of the commercially available devices allowing to automatically carry out said cleaning operation.
These cleaning devices generally comprise a cleaning head being provided with an alternately suctioning valve arrangement being fit to bring about the motion of the device on the swimming pool bottom, these devices having an elastic base being freely rotatable in its plane and thus allowing them to move around, said base hence acting as a by way of deflector.
Most of these cleaning devices have a complex valve makeup increasing their cost, and besides they only allow to obtain a poor cleaning result due to a maloperation while moving around on the swimming pool bottom.